


A Shimada's Duty

by 12anonymous33



Series: The Tale of Avatar Genji [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12anonymous33/pseuds/12anonymous33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Shimada is expected to devote themselves completely to the amelioration of the family's criminal empire. Nothing, no matter how precious, is above sacrificing for the good of the clan.</p><p>In the Fire Nation, two brothers are about to learn this lesson, and pay for it dearly.</p><p>(In the process of being rewritten.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sojiro Shimada beckoned his sons closer to his deathbed; all other personnel had been dismissed from his quarters to allow the three of them one final moment together.

“Hanzo...Genji...you have both...grown so strong…” Somehow, he found the strength to smile even as his breaths grew more labored.

“Only thanks to your guidance, father,” the elder brother replied somberly, face as stoic as ever as he came to stand over the older man’s frail form.

Genji could only stare, his mind at civil war. He could not comprehend how Hanzo could be so calm in the face of their father’s mortality. Even worse, he could not associate this dying man before him with the invincible parent he remembered from his youth.

“Genji,” the crime lord sighed, raising a hand towards his youngest. “Please...come.”

The Avatar fell apart at the sound of his father’s hoarse voice. Rushing over, he collapsed at the bedside, gripping Sojiro’s hand tightly and burying his face into the older man’s side. His pitiful whimpers, muffled by the thick comforter, grew into heart-rending sobs as his father laid his other hand in his dark hair tenderly.

“Genji...you mustn't weep,” Lord Shimada chided the young man softly, but with a hint of warmth that had always been present whenever he addressed Genji. “I have done...all that I can...as your father. You no longer have...need for my care.”

“No...No!” Genji wailed, utterly distraught even as his father’s fingers carded through his locks. “I’m not strong! I am a disgrace to our family. That’s what all the elders think, and you know it!”

“Genji!” Hanzo hissed, eyes wide in shock. “You will not say such-”

“Hanzo, not now ” Sojiro interjected before succumbing to a coughing fit that startled his sons into a fearful silence. The illustrious head of the Shimada family was running out of time.

“My boy...my special Avatar,” Lord Shimada murmured once he recovered, tugging his hand from Genji’s grasp and cupping his son’s tear streaked face. “You could never...be a disgrace. Neither of you. I am humbled...to have raised...such talented and capable young men.”

A minuscule crack appeared in Hanzo’s facade as he reached over to grasp Sojiro’s clammy arm. “And we will forever honor you for the lessons you have instilled in us, father,” he replied, voice low to conceal the rising tide of emotion.

Unlike his older brother, the Avatar had not mastered the art of remaining so eloquent in the face of such tragedy. Knowing he’d be unable to form a coherent sentence in his hysteric state, Genji nodded vigorously in quiet agreement.

“Thank you, Hanzo...Genji,” their father sighed, resting his back against the plush pillows arranged beneath his head.

“P...Papa?” Genji stammered anxiously, reclaiming his hold on the other man’s hand. It suddenly felt much too cold.

"Promise me,” Lord Shimada rasped, his eyelids fluttering shut as his strength began failing him. “Promise me...you will help your brother...lead the clan.”

The Avatar trembled under the weight of such a request. He hadn’t received the same inculcation that had been imposed on Hanzo as heir to the Shimada family. Could he really make a promise he had no idea how to fulfill?

Genji’s bloodshot eyes darted between his father and brother’s expectant faces. He sighed shakily, mustering up the courage to respond.

“Y-yes...of course,” he murmured his weak reply. “I’ll...I’ll try, Papa.”

Hanzo eyed his younger brother critically before turning his gaze back to his father. “You have my word as well, father. The clan will not falter under our stewardship.”

Sojiro’s face was content, even as he drifted further into unconsciousness. “Good, my sons,” he whispered as he took both young men’s hands in his own. “Good.”


	2. Chapter 2

The Shimadas’ sprawling estate housed an oasis of cherry blossoms and other greenery, untouched by the bustling capital of the Fire Nation surrounding it. Many members of the family found the sweet-scented gardens and the unmethodical melodies of the wind chimes to be quite soothing. They would often find solace in these places after busy nights of upholding the Shimada clan’s “business” empire.

But the tranquility of the Avatar’s ancestral home did little to counteract the hopelessness that had wrought havoc on his being since his father’s sudden passing.

Genji knelt before a smooth stone of obsidian situated in the central garden of the Shimadas’ grounds. The names of many celebrated members of the family adorned the sizable monument, along with the years in which they’d inhabited the living plane. The Avatar had always known he would one day gaze upon his beloved father’s name engraved alongside those of his predecessors. However, he had never expected it to occur so  _ soon _ .

No one could have anticipated the fierce illness that had taken Lord Shimada’s life; some in the clan had gone so far as to speculate that the man had been done in by an enemy or traitor in their midst. It was all  _ anyone _ seemed to be talking about for the past week.

The Avatar cared little for the family’s conspiratorial ramblings. The man who had raised him, protected him,  _ loved  _ him, was now a corpse buried beneath the earth. No matter how hard Genji tried to clear his thoughts, that fatal fact continued to plague his stressed mind.

“I thought I would find you here.”

The Avatar did not move from his kneeling position, nor opened his eyes to acknowledge Hanzo’s presence. He waited for his brother to settle down beside him before speaking.

“So,” Genji spoke tersely. “How was Republic City?”

Hanzo heaved a tired sigh next to him. “Genji, it was not my intention to leave on such short notice.”

The Avatar groaned irritably, finally opening his eyes to glower at the older man. “Maybe, but being in charge while you were away made me want to pull my hair out! The elders didn’t listen to anything I had to say, and any orders I gave to the other clan members had them running around like headless chickens!”

The new leader of the Shimada pinched the bridge of his nose frustratedly at Genji’s complaints. “Perhaps it was a mistake to entrust you with such a responsibility,” he murmured, rising to his feet and taking his leave.

“Hey, hold on!” the younger man snapped, following after his retreating brother with an accusing finger pointed at his back. “Don’t pin this on me! You’re the one who trained all his life to run this thing!”

“And I expected the  _ Avatar  _ of all people to hold himself to a certain standard of dependability, but I suppose that was too much to ask of you,” Hanzo retorted, wheeling around to glare at his brother sharply. “In case you’ve forgotten, there are  _ two  _ heirs to the Shimada name. Do you think Father would be  _ pleased _ to see one of them continue to flounder? Even after teaching them everything he knew?”

Genji’s jaw worked itself uselessly; he was too incensed by his brother’s tongue-lashing to arrange his thoughts into a coherent sentence. “I don’t...he wouldn’t...you... _ arrgh! You’re impossible!”  _ the Avatar shouted, wheeling away from Hanzo and retreating to the main mansion.

Genji marched over to a sliding door, opening it violently and stomping down the halls of his home. The Avatar ignored the annoyed murmurs and disapproving glances he gleaned along the way.

Genji’s only desire was to get out of this house and find some semblance of freedom. For all its size and glamour, the manor had become a suffocating place where he could not escape his shortcomings as the Avatar, and more importantly, the son of a man who had built so much for his family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS BEING REWRITTEN, READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL!

When it had become apparent to the Shimada family that Genji was, indeed, the next Avatar, they had used every ounce of their influence to ensure that the news would not spread across the globe like wildfire. They had viewed him not as a universal symbol of peace and balance, but as an instrument to further the clan’s interests. Any unwanted attention brought by Genji’s abilities could have had damaging effects on the Shimada’s criminal empire. 

As a result, this Avatar had been hidden away from the prying eyes of the world’s nations. Not even the White Lotus had been able to formally meet the young man, and could only observe his growth and progress from afar. While this drew some some outcry against the Shimada family, most were wholly unruffled by the affair. The nations were experiencing a much-needed period of peace thanks to the efforts of Avatar Korra, and the need for a great mediator was no where near as manifest as it had been in decades prior.

Genji, of course, could not complain. With the pressure to do right by his family weighing down on his shoulders, the last thing he wanted to do was deal with conflicts brought about by other’s incompetence and negligence.

Speeding down the streets of the capitol on his sleek Satocycle, the Avatar couldn’t help but reminisce about the fantasies he’d entertained as a boy; of running away from the Shimada and their demands, and leading a life of excitement and adventure. Perhaps he could’ve became a famous pro-bender, or joined the Republic’s police force; anything besides having to live in the shadows and do business with criminals.

In the end, Genji’s fate had never been his to decide. The Shimada blood running through his veins had made sure of that.

Turning his bike down a small side lane, he pulled up infront of a squat, cream-colored building. Bright curtains and paper lamps distinguished the establishment from its neighbors, and the name “Rikimaru” glowed welcomingly above the entrance.

Killing the bike’s engine and slipping his helmet off, the Avatar inhaled the heavenly scents of noodles, meat, and vegetables wafting into the air. Already he could feel the claws of stress releasing their hold on his mind, and his stomach growled in anticipation. Not wasting another moment, he slid off his Satocycle and strode towards the door, sending a quick wink to two girls who’d been admiring him and his ride from the sidewalk.

The small bell above the entryway rang brightly as Genji stepped inside. The restaurant’s atmosphere felt cozy and warm, and the handful of patrons seated inside partook in jovial conversation as they enjoyed their large bowls of hearty ramen. It was a much needed contrast to the stiff and formal family dinners held at Shimada Castle.

Walking up to the bar, the Avatar peeked eagerly into the kitchen behind it, and at the cooks tending to the tall pots of broth. They bustled around each other with practiced ease, preparing their customers’ orders from the fresh ingredients at their disposal.

One familiar voice in particular rose above the rest of the din.

“Did this customer order _shio_ or _shoyu_? That pork looks overcooked. And why are you using so many spices?”

Genji watched in amusement as an aging woman, slight in stature and wrapped in an apron, passed her judgement on her employees’ work. “We want our customers’ eyes watering with joy, not because they swallowed a mouthful of ginger!” she declared before turning and fixing her sharp gaze at the young man at the main counter.

“Do my eyes deceive me?” the woman gasped over dramatically. “Has the great Mr. Shimada finally decided to grace us with his presence?”

The Avatar grinned sheepishly as she rounded the bar and approached him. “Yes, it is me, Mrs. Rikimaru. In the flesh.”

“I haven’t heard from you in weeks, boy!” exclaimed the restaurant’s owner, hands on her hips as she appraised the young man before her with a critical eye. “Has that family of yours been keeping you cooped up again?”

“No, no, it’s nothing like that,” Genji reassured her, scratching at the back of his neck. “I’m not sure if you heard, but...my father just passed away.”

Almost immediately, the mock-scolding look on Mrs. Rikimaru’s wrinkled face was wiped away. “Oh, my child...I am so sorry,” she apologized, taking Genji’s hands in hers. They may have looked frail, but they carried with them the warmth only a grandmother could bestow. “I should not have greeted you so brashly.”

“No, no, no! Please don’t feel bad,” Genji implored, “I know it was all in good fun. Besides, I need a bit of humor in my life right now.”

Mrs. Rikimaru relented with a sigh, her lips curling in a sad smile as she squeezed his hands firmly. “I understand. I am glad I was able to brighten your day somewhat.” The old woman glanced at either side of Genji quizzically. “Did you bring your brother with you?”

“Ah, no,” the Avatar shook his head, unable to help his grimace. “Hanzo has been...very busy lately.”

“That is a shame,” Mrs. Rikimaru tsked, “You must look out for him, Genji. Make sure he isn’t running himself into the ground while he copes with this loss.”

 _Actually, Hanzo seems to be coping quite well with this whole disaster,_ the young man brooded in sudden annoyance. On the exterior, he simply flashed the kindly woman a cheery smile that he was sure wasn’t meeting his eyes.

“Don’t worry. I’ll help him as much as I can.”

And there was another flimsy promise to add to the list.

Ms. Rikimaru, seemingly satisfied by the Avatar’s reply, lead him over to one of the bar stools at the counter. “Now, I want you to sit right here while I go and make your favorite. I heard your stomach rumbling from blocks away!”

“Yes, ma’am,” Genji chuckled, sitting down as the restaurant owner hurried back into the small kitchen. Some of the commotion from before had died down during their conversation, and Rikimaru’s homely ambience began lulling the Avatar into a state of reminiscence.

It seemed like only yesterday when the youngest heir to the Shimada had stumbled upon this humble ramen shop during one of his careless late-night outings. So enamored he’d become with its scrumptious and filling soups that he’d found himself returning time and time again.

Eventually, Genji had come to consider the couple who ran the restaurant as good friends, and had readily returned their kindness when Mr. Rikimaru had passed away. Despite being inundated in rigorous studies and training, the Avatar had liberated as much time as he could to help the new widow maintain her establishment during those difficult months.

A bittersweet smile spread over Genji’s face as his thoughts turned to the time he had finally been able to drag his brother and father away from Shimada Castle for dinner at Rikimaru. Without the rest of the family there to breathe down their necks, the small restaurant had come alive with the Avatar’s uncouth jokes and Lord Shimada’s boisterous laughter. Even Hanzo had let an honest-to-goodness _grin_ replace his usually stony expression throughout most of the meal.

That night, when the three men had been able to bond like a loving family _should_ , was one Genji would treasure for the rest of his life.

“Here you go, dear.” Mrs. Rikimaru had reappeared at the young man’s side, setting a steaming cup of tea before him. “Your ramen will be right out,” she smiled, eyes crinkling as she reached up to place a soft kiss on Genji’s cheek.

“Thank you,” replied the Avatar sincerely, watching the elder woman return to the kitchen before taking a small sip of the hot liquid. The scent of fruits and herbs brought with it sensations that he’d been sorely deprived of since his father died; contentment, tranquility, hope.

_Home._


End file.
